Maintenance protocols used to service and verify operability of a fleet of vehicles often rely on collection of data from the vehicles, which may provide indicators about possible problems with some of the vehicles. The data collection is often accomplished in part by manual inspection of each vehicle. However, manual inspection does not scale well for large fleets of vehicles. Further, manual inspection is error prone and may require a relatively large amount of time to perform as compared to automated tasks. Automated tasks often rely on use of error codes, which may be output by a computing device associated with a vehicle. For example, the computing device may connect to an analysis computer, which may receive an error code from the vehicle via the computing device. However, these systems rely on signals generated by components located onboard a vehicle, and may not practically capture all types of useful data about a vehicle.
Prior to flight, an aircraft is often filled with fuel or equipped with a charged battery to power operations of the aircraft for a specific flight task, such as a delivery task. Weight and balance of an aircraft are important metrics to capture for the aircraft to inform control systems and planning systems to properly prepare for a specific flight task and successfully execute the specific flight task.